


after a hard day's work

by sfmk



Category: N/A - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, POV First Person, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk/pseuds/sfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a  vvvv small drabble that I have to give a little bit of credit to furaitsu on tumblr for the inspo in their kink ask meme</p>
    </blockquote>





	after a hard day's work

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a vvvv small drabble that I have to give a little bit of credit to furaitsu on tumblr for the inspo in their kink ask meme

His soft gasps sent me into a frenzy.

I had been teasing him for what seemed like hours, but were only mere minutes.

My fingers toyed with every inch of flesh that they could - squeezing and pulling his nipples; dusting his arms and torso with my nails; digging them into his thighs. The nape of his neck was given to me so graciously, and I indulged myself with love-bites and and sucking, leaving red teeth marks and purple splotches.

"Kilo... Please... Stop this...," he begged between gasps.

I had him sat between my legs, his back pressed against my chest. My legs pinned his, and his arms tied with my belt between us.

The clothes he wore were cast aside as if they were nothing. I had sacrificed my shirt but left on my trousers. Why? I dunno - feels sexy, I think.

My teasing had him writhing in my grasp. He wanted release so desperately, but at the same time, he wanted the tension more.

He knew how badly I wanted him - I felt his hands groping my cock through the fabric of my pants.

My hands drifted towards his crotch. It was warm and slightly wet, which was no surprise. He was an oven when he was excited. I grasped and massaged his balls, tugging lightly as he reacted with gasping breaths and biting his lips.

I ran my tongue over the bite marks I had left across his shoulders, leaving light kisses as I went. My hands remained between his thighs, tugging his taut balls and pulsating cock. Pausing for a moment of thought, I slipped a finger down beneath - right to his taint. I pressed two fingers here, and rubbed in small circles. His back arched forward, tossing his head over my shoulder and pressing his hips into my groin. A louder moan radiated from deep within his throat - I hit his sweet spot, and now, he was mine.


End file.
